Canto Funebre
by Kya Hanako
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como seria tu vida si trabajaras en una funeraria? Semejante pregunta jamas paso por la mente de Kevin, pero ahora no tiene otra opcion que entrar a pedir trabajo como aprendiz de un enterrador. Su futuro jefe es ni mas ni menos, que un sujeto extraño de cabello blanco, amante de las galletas y de los chistes de humor negro. ¿Sera capaz de tolerarlo?
1. Cap 1: El aprendiz

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**_El aprendiz_**

"**U**nder Taker", el nombre del establecimiento no era original, pero la apariencia del mismo bastaba para hacerte dudar… se veía antiguo, olvidado y las paredes pedían a gritos una mano de pintura.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Eso se preguntó un pequeño intimidado por la apariencia lúgubre de la construcción, sus pies habían dejado de responder y una temblorina lo recorría de arriba abajo. Su ropa era sencilla, un pantalón oscuro, una chaqueta de color café (se la habían regalado y le quedaba bastante grande) y una boina que hacia juego con su pantalón. El calzado que le protegía los pies del frio era ni más ni menos que un par botines sumamente viejos.

Ok, debo tranquilizarme, ¡Esta es mi última esperanza!

¡NO PUEDO HECHARLO A PERDER!

Tras respirar hondo, toco la puerta y luego de unos segundos procedió a internarse lentamente en la funeraria. Para desgracia del menor el interior no difería mucho del exterior, pues todo parecía indicar que para el dueño del establecimiento, tanto la limpieza como el mantenimiento del inmueble, no eran importantes. El piso estaba cubierto de polvo, había ataúdes por todas partes, ¡hasta el escritorio era un féretro puesto sobre una superficie alta!, pero básicamente se perdía entre un mar de objetos extraños y polvorientos, detrás de este, había un librero atiborrado de frascos con contenido desconocido y pequeñas urnas de diseños complejos. Aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, un lugar escalofriante, digno de aparecer en una historia de terror.

-¿Ho… hola~?- su voz temblorosa se disipó dentro de aquel silencio de ultratumba- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que la tapa de uno de los ataúdes, que estaba tendido en el suelo frente a él, se levantara lentamente. Una mano, con largas uñas negras, se filtró por el resquicio e hizo la tapa a un lado. Segundos más tarde del féretro emergió un hombre aparentemente joven, de larga cabellera grisácea, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro; quien luego de sentarse, se apoyó en el borde del sarcófago y observo al pequeñín esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bienvenido a mi tienda- comento con voz cantarina tras dar un largo bostezo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El niño se quedó paralizado, pues no podía creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿U… usted es… estaba dormido ahí dentro?- inquirió señalando el ataúd con un dedo tembloroso.

-He, He, así es. Aquí dentro es muy silencioso ¿sabes?, además, me encanta ver la cara de mis clientes cuando salgo de aquí- Con un movimiento elegante salió del ataúd y después sacudió sus ropas- Todavía no me has dicho que es lo que te trae a mi humilde establecimiento.

-Cierto- titubeante, el pequeño se acercó a aquel extraño personaje, que parecía ser 3 cabezas más alto que él. El menor hacia gran esfuerzo para controlarse, pero sus manos y piernas temblorosas delataban su terror- Señor, quisiera… ¡Quisiera que me aceptara como su aprendiz!- Exclamo rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos, como quien espera recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

El silencio nuevamente reino en la tienda, pero pronto fue roto por el sonido de una carcajada contenida, proveniente del dueño del establecimiento, quien se cubría la boca con una de sus manos. Semejante reacción hizo que el niño lo observara confundido.

-¿Tu...?, ¿T…?, ¿Tu qui..?, ¡Ha!, ¡Ha!, ¿Tú quieres ser mi…?. ¡Ha!, ¡Ha!, ¡Ha!- La risa venció a aquel extraño hombre, quien, tambaleándose logro llegar hasta uno de sus ataúdes tendidos en el suelo y lo utilizo como silla- ¿Quieres ser mi aprendiz?- la pregunta salió de sus labios con tanta dificultad que fue casi imposible de entender.

Al ver al adulto destornillarse de risa sobre el sarcófago, la mirada del niño se ensombreció.

¿Por qué es tan difícil hacer esto?, ¿Por qué nadie me toma en serio?

-Siento mucho haberle quitado su tiempo, con permiso- Con aire derrotista camino hacia la entrada del local, con la clara intención de retirarse. Pero antes de que su mano tocara el opaco pomo de la puerta, una voz risueña llamo su atención.

-¡Espera!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El menor tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Soy Kevin- dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia.

-Kevin ¿Eh?- Se puso de pie y dio un pequeño paseo alrededor del niño, quien no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio- ¿Y por qué quieres ser mi aprendiz?- inquirió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Lo que ocurre señor, es que mi madre acaba de fallecer- comento con tristeza- no tengo a nadie que cuide de mí, me encuentro completamente solo. Y si no logro encontrar un trabajo, podría terminar viviendo en la calle.

-Oh… ya veo- lentamente, el hombre se acercó a "su escritorio", se sentó en el borde del mueble y coloco un jarrón sobre su regazo. Al abrirlo tomo una galleta de su interior- Bueno Kevin, yo solo encuentro un pequeñísimo inconveniente- dijo colocando el jarro a un lado suyo.

-¿Y cuál es señor?- pregunto retorciéndose sus manitas, estaba sumamente nervioso.

El adulto le dio un mordisco a su bocadillo y dirigió su mirada oculta tras su largo flequillo al niño.

-No creo que una funeraria sea un lugar apropiado para una niña- musito haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Los ojos oscuros de Kevin se abrieron de par en par y dio un paso atrás.

-¡¿Co… cómo?!

-Puede que usted no me recuerde, pero fui quien se hizo cargo del entierro de su madre, quien si no me equivoco era una sirvienta. Hace dos días me topé con usted durante el funeral, no la reconocí por su rostro, mi vista es demasiado mala. Pero su voz y su aroma fueron los que la delataron.

La niña se dejó caer de rodillas, ¡Había sido descubierta!, sintiéndose impotente oculto sus ojos llorosos tras sus manitas.

-¡Por favor!, ¡se lo suplico!, nadie quiere ayudarme. No puedo conseguir trabajo y me han echado de mi casa. No tengo a donde ir- Sollozo.

El enterrador observo a la criatura durante unos segundos.

-Me agradas pequeña, eres una persona sumamente interesante. Y además me has hecho reír- Comento tomando asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio, a pesar de que alegaba que su visión era terrible parecía perfectamente capaz de observar a su acompañante a través de la cortina de cabello que cubría sus ojos. Y lo peor era que aparentemente disfrutaba de verla sufrir, pues aquella enigmática sonrisa, que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura, se negaba a desaparecer de sus labios. Tras apoyar su mentón sobre sus palmas dijo con tono alegre - Pero no creo que seas un buen aprendiz.

La pequeña se quedó de piedra en su sitio, creyendo que toda esperanza estaba perdida.

-Sin embargo- continuo el adulto- hace tiempo considere la idea de contratar a alguien para que me ayude con los quehaceres domésticos. Ya sabes, cosas como la limpieza y la cocina. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

"Kevin" se puso de pie de un salto y le dirigió una mirada llena de ilusión al dueño del establecimiento.

-Puedo cocinar, cocer y lavar la ropa- dijo esperanzada.

-Hmm… ¿Sabes hornear galletas?

-No… ¡Pero puedo aprender!- respondió rezando internamente para que no la rechazaran por esa pequeña falla.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?, ¿O en verdad te llamas Kevin?

-Soy Eleonore Doppelganger, Señor.

-¿Estas consiente de que tendrás que vivir aquí conmigo en la tienda, Eleonore?- inquirió poniéndose de pie y con paso lento se acercó a la menor. Por sus movimientos parecía un gato preparado para abalanzarse sobre su pequeña e indefensa presa.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente- respondió con una tímida sonrisa, aunque su mirada dejaba claro que la idea no le agradaba del todo.

-Eres graciosa- comento el enterrador complacido- Bueno, el puesto es tuyo pequeña- tomo una escoba que estaba oculta entre un montón de palas apiñonadas en una esquina y se la ofreció a Eleonore, quien la tomo sin protestar- puedes comenzar barriendo el suelo- le dijo con una sonrisa- mientras tú haces eso… yo continuare con mi trabajo.

El adulto le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección a una puerta que conducía a otra habitación.

-¡Espere!-exclamo la pequeña sujetándolo de una de las largas mangas de su abrigo- ¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, aquel extraño personaje la observo de reojo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Fue entonces cuando Eleonore se percató de la enorme cicatriz que recorría gran parte del rostro del que ahora era su jefe. Era delgada y de un tono perlado, lo curioso era que a pesar de abarcar gran parte de su cara, no afectaba su apariencia, si no que al contrario, parecía ser el complemento perfecto de la pálida piel del enterrador.

-¿Mi nombre?-repitió divertido.

-Si

-Hmm… dime como quieras, o si lo prefieres puedes llamarme Undertaker. Todos los que conozco me llaman de esa manera- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Pero señor, eso es un apodo- Alego la niña sumamente confundida.

-Ya te lo dije, si no te agrada puedes llamarme como tú quieras- comento el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. Toda aquella palabrería parecía resultarle sumamente trivial.

-Entonces, ¿le parece si le llamo Sr. Nordraak?

-¿Nordraak?, ¿cómo el compositor? -musito pensativo- Una elección bastante curiosa, ok, ¿y entonces cual sería mi nombre?

-Hmm… no lo sé… ¿le agrada el nombre de Edvard?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una risotada por parte de su jefe.

-Tienes unas ideas bastante peculiares, vale, en ese caso a partir de ahora usted puede llamarme: Edvard Nordraak.

Con un gesto de su mano, Edvard libero su manga y desapareció tras aquella misteriosa puerta que según las suposiciones de Eleonore, conducían a la trastienda. Por unos segundos la pequeña se quedó con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Le costaba trabajo creerse todo aquello, a partir de ese instante, "El Sr. Nordraak" seria su jefe y aquel lugar tan tétrico seria su hogar.

-"No es tan malo como suena"- Pensó encogiéndose de hombros- "Nada puede ser peor que la calle, y además el Sr. Nordraak parece ser una buena persona"

Al pensar en su patrón, la pequeña, sin saberlo, se sonrojo y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Mamá, ¿Esta bien si pienso que él tiene una bonita sonrisa?"

Al dar la noche, Edvard salió de su encierro y encontró un piso sin rastros de polvo y una alfombra con la leyenda de "Funeral" completamente sacudida.

-Interesante, no sabía que la alfombra era de color guinda- musito intrigado- ¿Eleonore, donde te encuentras?

La susodicha bajo por unas escaleras ubicadas a la izquierda de Edvard, las cuales se encontraban ocultas tras una pesada cortina oscura.

-¿Llamo usted?- inquirió la pequeña acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, se había quitado la boina con la que anteriormente había ocultado su oscura y larga cabellera.

-Hmm…, en mi opinión te ves mejor así. Aunque creo que debemos hacer algo con esas ropas que traes puestas. El vestirse como alguien del sexo opuesto no habla bien de una dama- musito Edvard observándola de arriba a abajo - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Bueno, como vi que se estaba haciendo tarde me adelante a buscar la cocina.

-¿Pudiste encontrarla?- le pregunto divertido, pues imaginaba que el gran desorden que había en la tienda le había complicado las cosas a su nueva ayudante.

-Sí, pero fue algo difícil. Usted tiene demasiadas cosas tiradas en el suelo Sr. Nordraak. Gracias a ello en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de caer por las escaleras. Pero ya no debe preocuparse por ello, me he encargado del desorden.

-¿No te hiciste daño?- le pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-No, estoy bien. Pero tendrá que disculparme, aun no tengo la cena preparada. Cuando usted me llamo estaba terminando de lavar los platos- confeso agachando la mirada

-¡¿Los lavaste todos?!- cuestiono asombrado.

-Casi todos, solo me faltaba terminar de enjuagar unas vasos- respondió sin levantar la mirada.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?- musitó incorporándose- No pensé que fueras a ser tan eficiente, en menos de una tarde pudiste barrer todo el polvo de mi local, eliminaste los obstáculos de las escaleras y acabaste con la montaña de platos en la cocina. Has superado mis expectativas, pequeña. No te preocupes por la cena, el día de hoy no tengo hambre- con la punta de sus dedos la tomo por la barbilla e hizo que levantara la mirada- Pero te agradecería si me prepararas un poco de té.

Eleonore no tardó mucho en comprender que Edvard era un hombre sumamente excéntrico, pues además de dormir en un ataúd, era el propietario de un juego de te sumamente curioso en el que un conjunto de vasos de medición hacían el papel de las tazas y la tetera era sustituida por un matraz Erlenmeyer.

-"De acuerdo… supongo que me equivoque al creer que esto era parte de su equipo de trabajo"- concluyo la niña soltando un suspiro.

Una vez él te estuvo listo, el adulto le ofreció a Eleonore una hogaza de pan y un poco de leche. Mientras la pequeña comía gustosa, Edvard se sentó a su lado y la observo en silencio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto tras darle un sorbo a su te.

-En octubre cumplí 10 años- Edvard se percató de que el tono de voz de la chiquilla había cambiado, el miedo ya no era tan perceptible como antes- ¿Usted cuantos años tiene?

-Hmm…, si te lo dijera no me creerías- musito agregándole otra cucharada de azúcar a su bebida, según Eleonore era la 6ta vez que realizaba ese acto- pero créeme cuando te digo que tengo muchísimos años más que tú. Pero… solo por curiosidad, ¿cuantos años crees que tengo?

-Bueno, en mi opinión usted no aparenta más de 30- respondió luego de razonarlo unos segundos.

-Incorrecto~- canturreo apoyando su mentón en una de sus palmas mientras con la otra jugaba con su vaso- Ni siquiera te acercaste. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso… no creo que exista un ser humano capaz de adivinar mi edad a la primera.

-¿Es que acaso usted tiene muchos años Sr. Nordraak?- inquirió Eleonore sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Como te dije antes pequeña, si te lo dijera no me creerías- alego encogiéndose de hombros- o peor aún, quizá pensarías que estoy loco- tras decir esto se quedó pensativo- ¡Espera un segundo!, tal vez si estoy un poco chiflado- repentinamente dirigió su atención a su compañera- Dime una cosa, ¿Se considera normal el que una persona hable sola de forma frecuente?

Eleonore le dedico a su patrón una mirada en la que se podía apreciar cierta preocupación. Pero luego de tomar aire se puso de pie y camino decidida hasta Edvard.

-Sr. Nordraak- musito colocando una de sus manitas en el hombro del adulto- con todo respeto… si usted me lo pregunta. Puedo asegurarle que usted es el hombre más extraño que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y honestamente, no voy a negar que dudo de su cordura- semejante respuesta provoco que la sonrisa del enterrador se esfumara de forma instantánea- Pero, también admito que eso no me importa- los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas- Usted me ayudo cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo, me salvo de un terrible destino. Y le confieso que le estaré agradecida hasta el final de mis días- sin darle oportunidad para que hablara, Eleonore se abalanzo sobre Edvard y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-En verdad…- cuando Edvard hablo, lo hizo con una voz serena y tranquila, carente de ese tono burlón que parecía ser tan característico en el - eres una criaturita sumamente interesante- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras procedía a devolverle el abrazo a la pequeña que parecía negarse a soltarlo- He… quizá "el rescatarte" no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello~ Soy Kya Hanako XD

Antes que nada, quisiera dar las gracias a los autores que escribieron los fics de:

*Un último Hilo

*Donde sueñan los Relojes

*Y apuntes de Cocina

Sus historias me sirvieron de inspiración para este fic TTuTT

*Y también como es obvio, agradezco a Yana Toboso-sama la creadora de Kuroshitsuji XD (Ya que como es obvio ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertencen n/n)

NOTA: Es gracioso... pero me di cuenta de que en esta página existe una historia que utiliza el nombre de Leonore para uno de sus personajes. Quisiera aclarar que yo me base en el personaje de Roman Dirgie para nombrar a la ayudante de Undertaker XD

Así que espero que el autor(a) no se moleste conmigo... (Juro que no fue otra cosa que mera coincidencia)

En fin... muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic. Y no se preocupen, la actualización llegara pronto.

¡Kya Hanako OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Un enterrador excéntrico

_**Capítulo II:**_

_**Un enterrador excéntrico.**_

**T**odo era cuestión de adaptarse a ese nuevo y… extraño estilo de vida. Después de algún tiempo aquella atmosfera tan peculiar dejaría de parecerle extraña y sombría. Así mismo, la actitud de su jefe empezaría a resultarle normal… lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de acostumbrarse a la presencia de los cadáveres, pero el aprender a tolerarlos no era una opción, después de todo, ella vivía en una funeraria y por ende aunque lo deseara con toda su alma, los fallecidos no dejarían de aparecer en el recibidor de la tienda.

-¡Buenos días pequeña Lenore!- saludo jovialmente Edvard apareciendo en la cocina, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y vestía un pijama negro, el cual estaba compuesto por una camisa de botones y un pantalón con estampado a cuadros.

-Disculpe señor, pero mi nombre no es Lenore.

-Ah… si, te llamas Eleonore, ¿pero no te parece que Lenore suena más bonito?

-Hmm…- no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera bastaría para que su patrón cambiara de opinión, por lo que simplemente se limitó a murmurar- supongo que podría acostumbrarme.

-¿Y que tenemos para el desayuno del día de hoy?- inquirió tomando asiento en la mesita de madera.

-Bueno, prepare té y pan francés- frente a su jefe coloco un plato con el mencionado alimento y una "taza" de té caliente.

-He, ¿es la primera vez que cocinas pan francés?- le pregunto Edvard mientras cortaba un trozo y lo analizaba, había algo de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-No señor, pero si es la primera vez que consigo prepararlo sin que se me queme- al decir esto las mejillas de la pequeña se tiñeron de rojo.

- Entiendo que quieres decir. Pertenezco a ese grupo selecto de personas que son capaces de quemar hasta el agua.- después de tragar el primer bocado de su desayuno, dirigió su atención a su plato- interesante. No solo se ve bien, si no que también sabe delicioso.

Las palabras de su jefe provocaron que la pequeña respirara aliviada, aparentemente ella esperaba una reacción negativa. Pero lo que más la tomó por sorpresa fue el que Edvard la envolviera en un abrazo sofocante.

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba poder disfrutar de una comida decente!- comento en tono risueño, por alguna extraña razón la actitud de su señor le recordó a un gatito meloso.

-Eto… me alegra saber que le haya gustado-musito un tanto abochornada.

-¿Gustarme?, ¡Me encanto!- exclamo complacido mientras revolvía el cabello de la pequeña, provocando que su sonrojo aumentase, prácticamente podría habérsele confundido con una cereza- de hecho, me encuentro tan complacido con tu desempeño que estoy dispuesto a recompensarte. ¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar vamos al pueblo y te compramos un nuevo guardarropa?

-¡Pero señor Nordraak, eso es demasiado!- En vano intento zafarse de aquel abrazo- lo único que hice fue...- al instante fue silenciada por un dedo que se posó suavemente sobre sus labios.

-Shhh... ¿Es que acaso piensas quedarte con un único cambio de ropa?

Eleonore negó con la cabeza.

-además, recuerda que trabajas en un negocio. Por lo tanto debes lucir presentable.

Edvard inclino un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, con ello su largo flequillo se abrió como una cortina y entonces, por primera vez, Eleonore pudo ver los ojos de su jefe. Eran de un color verde-amarillento y parecía que tenían brillo propio.

La pequeña, quedo hechizada por la mirada de su jefe y por más que lo intento, no pudo dejar de contemplar aquellos orbes tan seductores.

-¿Ocurre algo Lenore?- inquirió Edvard con una sonrisa juguetona- pareces algo distraída~

Aquellas palabras bastaron para sacar a Eleonore de su trance, y muerta de vergüenza agacho la mirada.

-¡Lo lamento!, perdóneme… pero…

-ne, ne… no pasa nada-la interrumpió el adulto risueño, luego de liberar a la pequeña se puso de pie- ahora, te sugiero que te prepares, realizaremos nuestra salida en cuanto termine con un trabajito que tengo pendiente. ¿De acuerdo?- tras dar un último bocado a su desayuno se puso de pie y salió de la cocina llevando consigo su "taza" de té.

Eleonore, apenas estuvo sola, se dejó caer en una de las sillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-"Mamá, ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto!?"- su cabeza y su corazón estaban llenos de dudas, las cuales, desafortunadamente se encontraban sin respuesta- "¿Qué tiene el Sr. Nordraak que me llama tanto la atención?"

Más tarde ese mismo día…

-Oh, ¡Lenore!, ¡Ese vestido te queda de maravilla!-exclamo el enterrador satisfecho con lo que observaba.

Eleonore esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, era la 10ª vez en el día que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo. Cosa que ya no la tomó por sorpresa, el simple hecho de estar cerca de su patrón bastaba para ponerla nerviosa.

-Sabía que no me decepcionarías Richard, la calidad de tu trabajo es impecable como de costumbre.

Richard Stevenson era el dueño de la sastrería "El alfiletero", un establecimiento sumamente reconocido en el poblado, que consistía en un taller repleto de rollos de telas variadas, uno que otro maniquí, una larga mesa que era utilizada para elaborar los moldes de los pedidos y a la vez era el sitio donde descansaba la máquina de coser que como es obvio, era "el corazón" de la sastrería, además, en el fondo del local se podía ver de un armario inmenso en el que los vestidos y trajes recién confeccionados esperaban pacientemente a que sus dueños llegaran a recogerlos. El sastre era un anciano de cabellera sumamente encanecida. En su rostro lleno de arrugas lo que más destacaba eran unas gafas redondas con un pesado armazón de madera. Apenas lo vio, Eleonore lo catalogo como el típico viejecillo amargado y severo, pero con el pasar de los minutos, el anciano demostró ser una persona alegre y extremadamente paciente.

-Me complace saber que le guste- comento Richard examinando la caída del vestido- aunque la verdad me resulta un tanto extraño el color que ha elegido- el vestido de Eleonore estaba hecho con lana negra de la más alta calidad. Era de cuello alto y manga larga, el borde del vestido llegaba 5 dedos debajo de la rodilla, permitiendo al espectador apreciar las medias oscuras y los botines de cuero que Edvard le había obsequiado a su ayudante con anterioridad. Un cinturón blanco definía la cintura de la niña y en los puños del vestido destacaban 3 pequeños botones de plata- ¿No cree usted que un tono pastel le favorecería más?, tal vez a la señorita le agradaría la idea de tener la opción de vestirse con colores más alegres.

-Hmm…- Edvard se quedó pensativo, pero luego de unos segundos esbozo una sonrisa-supongo que tienes razón, después de todo, creo que no me molestaría tener a una compañera con un lindo vestido rosa. En ese caso agrega a la lista 3 vestidos azules, 4 rosas, 3 blancos y… ¡2 verdes!, ¿Te parece bien Lenore?

La susodicha se quedó sin habla…

"Esos son muchos vestidos, ¡Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo!"

-¡Se…!, ¡Señor Nord…!

-¡Por supuesto que está de acuerdo!- tajo el enterrador ignorando el balbuceo de su ayudante.

Tras fijar la fecha de entrega y pagar un pequeño adelanto, Edvard salió del local acompañado de su ayudante, quien ahora vestía un conjunto nuevo. Cuando se vio reflejada en los cristales de la calle, Eleonore se percató de que ya no lucia como una sirvienta, muy por el contrario, ahora se veía como toda una señorita.

2 abrigos, 3 pares de zapatos, varias mallas de algodón, 5 vestidos negros, 4 pares de guantes y 3 bufandas de lana eran solo algunas de las muchas prendas que ahora conformaban su guardarropa. Y a eso se le tenían que agregar los vestidos que se le habían encargado al sastre.

-Sr. Nordraak, no creo que sea correcto que usted invierta tanto dinero en mi- musito la niña sintiéndose culpable.

-¡Tonterías!- alego el adulto revolviéndole el cabello- tu desempeño de ayer y el delicioso desayuno que me ofreciste esta mañana exigen una buena recompensa. Además como jefe debo procurar que mis trabajadores tengan todo lo que necesitan y tú necesitabas un nuevo guardarropa.

-Supongo que tiene razón- comentó la niña soltando un suspiro.

-Bien, ahora creo que llego el momento de volver a casa. Tengo la sospecha de que dentro de poco recibiremos una visita muy importante- comento acomodándose su extraño sombrero de copa, el cual tenía un aire sumamente antiguo.

El medio de transporte de Edvard Nordraak era ni más ni menos que una carroza fúnebre tirada por 2 caballos negros, cuyos nombres eran: sombra y galleta. A la niña le resulto divertido el hecho de trasladarse por las calles a bordo de tan curioso vehículo. Pues semejante imagen jamás había tenido la osadía de cruzar siquiera por su mente, ya que la casa para la que había trabajado anteriormente tenía una regla muy estricta:

LOS SIRVIENTES NO TIENEN PERMITIDO USAR LAS CARROZAS.

-"Bueno, quizá no sea la hermosa calabaza de cenicienta, pero al menos tengo permitido subirme a ella"-pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez en casa, Eleonore se encargó de hacer la limpieza del local, mientras que su jefe reanudo su labor con los cadáveres que debían estar listos para el entierro que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde.

Apenas dieron las 12 del día, la puerta de la funeraria se abrió y una mujer joven entro acompañada por un elegante mayordomo.

-Vaya, vaya…- musito la recién llegada contemplando con curiosidad a Eleonore- ¿Trabajas aquí pequeña?

-Así es madame- respondió la niña realizando una pequeña reverencia

-Hmm… realmente sorprendente. ¿Está tu patrón por aquí?

Eleonore no necesito responder a la interrogante de la dama, el enterrador surgió de entre las sombras y se plantó detrás de la recién llegada. Aquel "acto de magia" tomo por sorpresa a la menor, quien dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-He, He, por un instante creí que mis oídos me engañaban~, pero si es ni más ni menos que la condesa Phantomhive- dijo Edvard entre risas.

-¡¿Condesa?!- repitió la niña asombrada.

-Ella es tu nueva ayudante ¿Undertaker?-cuestiono la dama tomando asiento en uno de los ataúdes que estaban tumbados en el suelo. El mayordomo de rasgos orientales, cuyas gafas reflejaban los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban por el cristal de la puerta, se sitúo cerca de la puerta del local y se dedicó a contemplar una fotografía que estaba colgada en una de las paredes de la tienda.

-En efecto- respondió el enterrador- permítame presentarle a la pequeña Lenore- anuncio mientras tomaba a Eleonore por los hombros y la colocaba frente a él. Por la actitud que había tomado su jefe, la chiquilla se imaginó como "El juguete nuevo" digno de presumir- mi nueva asistente. Lenore, me gustaría presentarte a la condesa Claudia Phantomhive, una muy querida conocida mía.

-Es… es un placer madame- por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de la invitada consiguió intimidarla.

Aquella mujer de tez sumamente clara y cabello tan oscuro como la noche le dedico una simpática sonrisa. Sus ojos de un azul intenso parecían ser capaces de observar hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que la rodeaba. Un broche de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes adornaba su cabello, su vestido era azul oscuro con pequeños holanes en la falda y unos guantes negros cubrían sus manos.

-El placer es mío pequeña- su mirada se posó en el enterrador, quien dejo ir a su subordinada y tomo asiento en el borde de su escritorio- Supongo que conoces el motivo de mi visita.

-Quizá~ - comento Edvard en tono juguetón- ¿Sera acaso que la condesa se encuentra interesada en los homicidios de Francia?

-No podía esperar menos de mi informante de confianza- musito la dama con evidente satisfacción- ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-Hmm… mi memoria es ta~n mala últimamente- alego tocándose los labios con el dedo índice- ¿Tendré en mi poder información importante para la resolución del caso?

La condesa dejo escapar un lar suspiro cargado de resignación

-Quieres "tu pago" ¿cierto?

Edvard esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya conoce las reglas condesa- comento tomando una galleta de su jarrón.

Eleonore se dirigió a una esquina y coloco su escoba junto a una pila de palas que estaban ahí. La conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre su jefe y la condesa solo logro confundirla.

-Bien...- la invitada se puso de pie, por su actitud parecía que quería arreglar el asunto "del pago" lo más pronto posible- en ese caso escucha con atención:

_"Esta es la historia de dos amigas, quienes se conocían desde pequeñas. Una se llamaba Sofía y la otra Diane, las dos provenían de familias con poder y por lo tanto disponían de una buena fortuna._

_Llego el momento en el que las dos lo heredaron todo, pero a Sofía no se le dieron bien los negocios y término perdiendo su capital, por lo que recurrió a su amiga como su última esperanza. Diane se compadeció de Sofía y le otorgo una pequeña fortuna y además le recomendó hacer inversiones en ciertas compañías._

_Con el pasar del tiempo Sofía recobro el dinero y las propiedades que había perdido. Mas sin embargo una tarde, Sofía recibió la visita de su amiga Diane, a quien en ese momento la aquejaba una deuda enorme._

_-¿Podrías ayudarme?- le pregunto a Sofía- ¡Si no saldo mi deuda antes de las 4 esos sujetos me asesinaran!, juro que te lo pagare en cuanto tenga oportunidad._

_Sofía la miro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sin ningún miramiento la hizo echar de su casa. Pero el mayordomo, quien estaba atónito por lo que acaba de presenciar, lentamente se acercó a su ama y le dijo:_

_-Mi señora, ¿Ella no la ayudo cuando usted tuvo problemas?, ¿Por qué no le regreso el favor?_

_Lo que obtuvo por respuesta de parte de su ama fue:_

_-¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad de heredar una magnífica colección de zapatos?, ¡Por favor Esteven! No soy tan estúpida._"

Desde el punto de vista de Eleonore, no hubo nada en el relato de lo que fuera digno reírse, muy por el contrario, el final le resulto en extremo espeluznante… Pero la carcajada de parte de su jefe le dejo claro que él pensaba todo lo contrario.

-¡No… no puedo…! - la risa apenas y le permitió articular palabra- ¡No puedo imaginarme la cara que debió haber puesto Diane!, Ha… ¡Zapatos!, ¡Ha, Ha… que estupenda excusa!- su severo ataque de risa le hizo caer del escritorio y durante unos segundos quedo tendido en el suelo, completamente incapaz de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Ahora puedes decirme lo que sabes?- inquirió la mujer mientras observaba como su informante lentamente se ponía de pie.

-E… está bien- musito el enterrador soltando un suspiro, en sus labios tenia dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- he… he… Pero antes, ¿no te gustaría tomar un poco de te?

-Supongo que podría aceptarlo- respondió la condesa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Excelente, Lenore, ¿Podrías encargarte de eso mientras yo hablo con nuestra invitada?

La susodicha asintió y subió a la cocina, después de unos minutos bajo a la tienda trayendo consigo una extraña infusión de yerbas, servida en el curioso juego de té de su jefe.

-¡Oh!, ¡Él té ya está listo!- exclamo Edvard ayudando a la niña con la bandeja- entonces, déjame ver si lo entendí. ¿Quiere que la acompañe en su viaje a Francia?- pregunto luego de que la dama tomara su vaso de té.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente con ello?

-Para nada, de hecho encuentro la idea en extremo tentadora- Eleonore se percató de que la personalidad burlona y juguetona de Edvard había desaparecido. El hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella hablaba con seriedad y parecía observar embelesado cada gesto y movimiento hecho por la invitada.

"Dios mío, ¿En serio es capaz de comportarse como una persona normal?"

-Entonces ¿aceptas?- inquirió Claudia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El enterrador se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente a la dama.

-Mi querida Claudia. Estoy dispuesto a acompañarla incluso a los confines del infierno- comento con aire teatral.

-Siempre tan dramático- musito la mujer mirándolo divertida- Bien, en ese caso partiremos el sábado. El punto de reunión será el puerto, te vere ahi a las ocho de la mañana. Procura ser puntual.

- No se preocupe- exclamo Edvard risueño a la vez que se ponía de pie, su personalidad había vuelto a ser la de costumbre- ¡Ahí estaré!

La condesa salió de la tienda escoltada por su mayordomo, quien se despidió de sus anfitriones con una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta de la tienda detrás de él. De este modo el adulto y la niña volvieron a quedarse a solas.

-¡YEI!, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- exclamo Edvard tomando a su pequeña asistente en brazos para después empezar a dar saltos de alegría por todo el local, mientras canturreaba alegremente: ¡IRE EN UN VIAJE CON CLAUIDA!, ¡IRE EN UN VIAJE CON CLAUIDA!

Eleonore solo atino a abrazarse del cuello de su jefe, quien luego de dar un último giro de celebración, la apreso contra su pecho y le susurró al oído:

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Poco le faltó a la niña para emitir un eufórico:

"¿BROMEA?, ¡CLARO QUE SI!"

Pero todo lo que logro articular fue un casi inaudible:

-Si…

-¡Estupendo!, tendremos que apresurarnos a empacar todo lo necesario, fue buena idea el haberte comprado un poco de ropa ¿Verdad?

Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, Edvard camino hacia la entrada de la tienda donde tomo su sombrero y el abrigo de su asistente del perchero en forma de esqueleto que se encontraba plantado junto a la puerta del local.

-¿Eto… a donde me lleva?- Inquirió Eleonore mientras salían al helado exterior y el adulto le ponía llave a la puerta.

-He, he… acabo de recordar que tú no tienes maleta de viaje- le dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras se ponía su sombrero.

-¿¡Pero…!?, ¡¿Al menos podría permitirme caminar?!- cuestiono un tanto avergonzada, pues a su parecer ya no estaba en edad para que la llevaran en brazos. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que el Sr. Nordraak se diera cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón en ese instante.

-Aww~ ¿es que acaso no te gusta que te carguen?- pregunto risueño.

-No… ¡NO ES ESO!- sus mejillas nuevamente se tiñeron de rojo- e… es solo que…

-¡Shhh!- le pone un dedo en los labios y empieza a caminar. Las calles estaban llenas de una espesa neblina que hacía imposible ver más allá de la punta de la nariz. La pobre Eleonore temblaba como una hoja al viento, pues el frio le calaba hasta los huesos, no cabía duda de que el invierno estaba cerca.- Antes de que sigas, creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. En primera: Me estoy dando cuenta de que me encanta cargarte, por lo tanto el dejarte caminar en este momento no está en discusión.

Las mejillas de Eleonore se pusieron al rojo vivo.

-En segunda- continúo Edvard dando vuelta en una esquina para adentrarse en un oscuro callejón. A la niña le sorprendía la fluidez con la que se desplazaba por aquel escenario con tan poca visibilidad- En vista de que vivimos juntos y estamos por acompañar a la condesa en un viaje de negocios, creo que lo más conveniente es que te cuente un pequeño secreto.

-¿Un secreto?- repitió Eleonore abrazándose a sí misma.

-Así es, pero antes de que te lo cuente, necesito saber una cosa: ¿Qué tan supersticiosa eres?- le pregunto ofreciéndole su abrigo, el cual ella tomo sin pensárselo dos veces. Por lo que parecía apenas había caído en la cuenta de que su ayudante se estaba congelando.

-¿Supersticiosa?- inquirió mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Sí, ¿crees en fantasmas y esas cosas?

-No mucho…- musito con una sonrisa, empezaba a disfrutar del que la llevaran en brazos- pero mi mamá me decía que uno siempre debía que tener la mente abierta.

-Oh, ese es un muy buen consejo…

La conversación fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de un hombre de aspecto sumamente desaliñado, sus ojos inyectados de sangre estaban fijos en Edvard, pero lo que le puso los cabellos de punta a Eleonore fue el repentino surgimiento de un cuchillo de entre los harapos de este sujeto, quien obviamente no tenía buenas intenciones.

-Buenas tardes caballero, ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?- inquirió el enterrador con su habitual tono juguetón.

"¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?, ¿¡Es enserio!?, ¿¡Es que no ve el cuchillo que tiene en las manos!?"

-¿Caballero?- repitió el malhechor en tono irónico. Su voz era rasposa y profunda- Usted sí que es gracioso. Ahora, si no quiere que le saque los ojos, será mejor que me entregue todo su maldito dinero.

Eleonore se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de su jefe, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa, y el hecho de tener como protección a una persona que no se toma las amenazas en serio no resultaba nada tranquilizador.

-Oh~, ya veo, he, he… Lamento desilusionarlo. Pero en este instante no llevo ni un penique en mis bolsillos. Por la actitud del peligris, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se dirigía a un viejo camarada del colegio.

- Eso sí que es un problema- gruño esbozando una tétrica sonrisa. De entre la niebla y las sombras de la calle emergieron 4 sujetos igual de tenebrosos que el primero- a mis amigos y a mí nos urge el dinero.

- Señor…- musito la niña muerta de miedo.

-Podríamos llevarnos a la niña- sugirió el más alto de ellos. El resto del grupo pareció aprobar la sugerencia…

"Si, es bonita"

"Los niños siempre son buena mercancía"

"Hay muchos enfermos dispuestos a pagar buen dinero por una mocosa como ella."

-¿Llevarse a la niña?-repitió Edvard fingiendo sorpresa, para después soltar una sonora carcajada- Ha, Ha, ha… eso no va a pasar caballeros. Esta pequeña me pertenece, y si valoran su vida van a regresar al oscuro agujero de donde salieron. Porque, si osan tocarle tan siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos… me voy a poner de muy mal humor. – esto último lo dijo en tono risueño.

Como era de esperarse, los maleantes se mofaron de su amenaza.

-No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros idiota- alego el tipo del cuchillo- somos 5 contra uno.

-Entonces debo suponer que no nos van a dejar ir… ¿Cierto?- pregunto Edvard soltando un suspiro.

Un estruendo resonó en los oídos de Eleonore quien emitió un grito de terror al descubrir como el abrigo de su jefe se empapaba de un líquido oscuro y viscoso, le habían disparado en el corazón.

"DIOS MIO, ¡ES SANGRE!"

El peligris cayó de rodillas en el suelo y termino soltando a su ayudante. Eleonore aterrizo torpemente a su lado e intento inútilmente detener la hemorragia.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- cuestiono uno de los maleantes entre risas mientras jugaba con su revólver.

-¡Se… señor!- sollozo la niña al borde de la histeria, sus manitas estaban teñidas de sangre.

-Lenore…- su voz apenas era audible y un hilo rojo broto de la comisura de sus labios- corre…- Tras decir esto, el enterrador cayó muerto ante los ojos horrorizados de la menor.

La chiquilla obedeció la última voluntad de su jefe, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso, unas manos fornidas la tomaron por los hombros e impidieron su escape.

-¡NO!, ¡SUELTENME!- Exclamo completamente fuera de sí.

Las risas perversas inundaron aquel sombrío callejón. La imagen del cadáver del hombre que se había convertido en su protector estaba fija en su mente. Y una verdad indiscutible le fue revelada.

ESTAS SOLA.

"Madre, ¡no quiero terminar como el juguete de un hombre enfermo!"

Sus labios profirieron gritos desgarradores llenos de pánico, pero le resultó imposible intentar liberarse del feroz agarre de sus captores. El sujeto del cuchillo le amordazo con un trapo sucio, sus compinches por otro lado, le ataron muñecas y tobillos. El más corpulento del grupo se la coloco encima de su hombro, (de este modo la cabeza de la chiquilla termino colgando sobre la espalda de su captor a la vez que sus piernas caían sobre el pecho del mismo). El troglodita dio la espalda a la escena del crimen y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del callejón, sus camaradas lo siguieron en el acto.

-Muy bien… creo que con esto cumplimos con la cuota del día de hoy. ¿No les parece muchachos?-inquirió el sujeto del cuchillo a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron y se miraron satisfechos.

-Conozco a alguien que pagara mucho dinero por la mocosa- comento el monigote que cargaba a Eleonore- en cuanto lleguemos a la guarida le escribiré una carta.

La niña dirigió sus ojos llorosos a donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su jefe, las sombras y la niebla comenzaron a dificultarle la visión. Pero a pesar de la distancia Eleonore pudo advertir la ausencia de un objeto importante…

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL CADAVER?!"

-En efecto, nada me irrita más que ver como tocan mis cosas- sentencio una voz haciendo eco en las paredes del callejón- pero bueno… no pueden decir que no se los advertí~

La oscuridad lo inundo todo y de forma casi inmediata el hombre que sostenía a Eleonore fue atacado por una fuerza desconocida, el impacto fue tal, que el sujeto choco contra la pared más cercana (o al menos eso dedujo la pequeña), más sin embargo antes de que su captor pudiera soltarla, unas manos la arrebataron del agarre del troglodita y la envolvieron en un abrazo protector. Los segundos transcurrieron y la niña se vio inmersa en un torbellino repleto de gritos de dolor, exclamaciones de terror, palabras altisonantes y sobretodo… se vio rodeado de oscuridad.

De una cosa estaba segura, quien la cargaba en ese instante no era un hombre común y corriente, pues la forma como se movía y la velocidad a la que se desplazaba quedaban fuera del alcance de una persona normal. La niña cerró los ojos, y se sujetó del abrigo de su salvador, el cual parecía estar manchado de un líquido viscoso y frio…

"¡UN SEGUNDO, ESTO ES…!"

-Lenore~, ya puedes abrir los ojos- le susurro una voz al oído.

Ella obedeció, en cuanto lo hizo se topó con los ojos verdes del Sr. Nordraak, quien la miraba divertido.

-Hola~, ¿Me extrañaste?-Le pregunto el enterrador con una sonrisa.

Eleonore parpadeo un par de veces, su sorpresa fue tal que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Edvard la dejo ponerse de pie y mientras tarareaba una extraña melodía, procedió a deshacer los nudos de las ataduras que apresaban a su ayudante, empezando por la mordaza que le impedía hablar.

-Lamento haberte usado como carnada. Pero tenía la orden de acabar con una pandilla que suele atacar en el callejón Carnaby. Por lo tanto debía confirmar su identidad antes de exterminarlos, pues de lo contrario… bueno, me habría ganado una buena reprimenda. ¿Te encuentras bien?

"¡¿QUÉ SI ME ENCUENTRO BIEN?!"

"¡ESTUVIERON APUNTO DE SECUESTRARME!"

"¡Y POR SI ESO NO FUERA SUFICIENTE, VI COMO TE ASESI…!"

El recuerdo de su patrón tendido en el suelo volvió a su memoria y esa simple imagen provoco que su creciente enojo se esfumara en aire. Apenas tuvo su boca y sus manos libres, la niña se abalanzo sobre el enterrador.

-¡HEY!-El adulto cayo de espadas, aparentemente Eleonore lo había tomado descuidado.

-¡Pensé que había muerto!- Exclamo ella con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Muerto, yo?- Repitió Edvard intentando incorporarse.

-¡Le habían disparado!, ¡Su ropa está llena de sangre!

-¡Ah!, ¿Eso?- con cuidado se sentó en el suelo y aprovecho aquella ligera pausa para desatarle los tobillos- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un rato?, ¿Lo del secretito que tenía que contarte?

Eleonore asintió.

-Bueno, pues veras…- risueño, tomo la barbilla de la niña con la punta de sus dedos y lentamente acerco sus labios al oído de ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le susurro:

Soy un Shinigami

Aquella frase hizo eco dentro de la mente de la menor, como si su cabeza no fuera otra cosa que un pozo profundo.

Shinigami…

Shinigami…

SOY UN SHINIGAMI

-Es por eso que no morí- anuncio el adulto con tono juguetón- ningún humano puede matarme. Pueden atravesar mi corazón, cortarme la cabeza e incluso prenderme en llamas, pero yo jamás moriré.

Eleonore se quedó sin habla.

-¿No me crees?- Inquirió el peligris ladeando la cabeza, era más que evidente que aquella situación le resultaba en extremo fascinante.

En un principio semejante revelación le resulto inconcebible y ridícula, pero existían preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. Y la que mas la atormentaba en ese instante era la siguiente:

¿Cómo fue que sobrevivo al disparo?

Aunque también estaba el asunto de los agresores… ¡Él Sr. Nordraak había subyugado a 5 personas a la vez!

"Pensándolo bien… creo eso explicaría muchas cosas."

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto la pequeña en tono casi ausente.

-Hmm… veamos- Edvard se llevó un dedo a los labios y durante unos segundos permaneció pensativo- Creo que en febrero cumplí 498.

-¡CUATROCIENTOS NOVENTA Y OCHO!-Exclamo ella estupefacta.

-Te dije que no me creerías~-musito conteniendo una carcajada.

-De… de acuerdo- Balbuceo Eleonore haciendo lo posible para asimilar todo aquello- ¿Entonces… usted es un anciano?

-Creo que "Hombre longevo" me agrada más, pero sí.

La pequeña observo su entorno, ya no se encontraban en aquel oscuro callejón. Ahora estaban sentados en medio de una plazuela solitaria, en la que varios arbustos adornaban el paisaje y una enorme estatua con forma de querubín los observaba desde lo alto de un pedestal de mármol. En aquel instante el cielo había empezado a teñirse de un tono rojizo, clara señal de que estaba anocheciendo…

-"Por fortuna la niebla se está levantando, realmente no creo no creo que soporte ser víctima de otro asalto"-pensó la pequeña un tanto aliviada, pero luego le vino otra duda- Sr. Nordraak, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?, Si no me equivoco estamos a más de 5 calles del callejón donde nos atacaron.

-Pequeña, para mí el trasladarme de un lugar a otro en poco tiempo no representa ningún problema- Le respondió el Shinigami con orgullo- Ahora, quisiera hacerte una pregunta: ¿Aun puedo contar con tu apoyo en la tienda?- Eleonore pudo percibir miedo e inseguridad en su voz.

"¿Le preocupa que yo quiera renunciar?, Bueno… No me da miedo que sea un Shinigami… pero…"

-Antes de responder a su pregunta, quisiera que fuera sincero conmigo, ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- inquirió procurando mostrarse seria. Cosa que le resulto sumamente difícil, pues se emocionaba con gran facilidad y el enterrador había conseguido conmoverla. Por lo que estaba tentada a lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"¡Contrólate Eleonore!, debo mantenerme firme. ¿Qué tal si me oculta otra cosa?"

-Veamos…- El levanto la mirada y contemplo el cielo con aire pensativo- ¡Ah, si!, casi lo olvido- Con un movimiento rápido, tomo a su ayudante por las muñecas y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. – Creo que eres linda, y lo más probable es que te obligue a contraer matrimonio conmigo cuando seas mayor.

-¡QUE!-La chiquilla abrió los ojos de par en par, de un instante a otro sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y por si eso no fuera suficiente, su corazón adquirió el ritmo de una locomotora. De hecho latía con tanta fuerza que parecía estar a segundos de explotar.

-¡CAISTE!- Exclamo el adulto estallando en carcajadas- ¡HUBIERAS VISTO TU CARA!. ¡HA, HA, HA, HA!- tras decir esto, el enterrador se recostó en el suelo y empezó a golpear el pavimento con los puños - ¡DIOS, FUE TAN GENIAL!

Eleonore soltó un suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa.

"El me utilizo como carnada… pero luego fue a mi rescate"

"No conozco su verdadero nombre… pero me confeso que es un Shinigami"

"Es alguien sumamente extraño, seguramente mi madre opinaría que él es peligroso, pero…"

"…"

"En realidad disfruto mucho de su compañía"


End file.
